Misty Butterfly
by Marcus Patterson
Summary: for those of you who remember digimon world one, this might be a refreshing story for you. on file island where a young fox boy just started off his journey, one of his digimon is starting to feel a bit too close to her tamer. M/F, Chubby F, comment plz!
1. Chapter 1

Misty Butterfly

_This is a story about an anthroed digimon having sex with an anthroed fox. If you have a problem with that or Chubby Chicks, close this and don't read it. It's that simple!_

It was going well… about as expected. My first mission and all, I need to make sure I do a good job. I finally had my own allies, my own team. I was their master, their trainer.

Right now, we were camped out in the Misty Trees region of File Island. While there were no gyms to battle and gain badges from, we settled with simply training me in the knowledge of Digimon nature. The fact that I didn't have to sleep or eat also aided in my learning ability; I could stay up all night, if I had to, just to learn random helpful hints.

~X~

The blue fire glowed the entire area around us. My body was planted on a fallen log, overlooking the flames that danced on the pieces of timber we cut down. A few sleeping bags were in front of the overturned trees, one for each of us. It was cold out, as if snow would start falling at any minute. The cold air also produced a light mist, hence the name, that was thick enough to slash though.

Thankfully, the warmth of the fire would keep us from freezing. The ground around the fire actually seemed to be healthier than usual; the grass was much greener instead of being covered in an endless morning dew.

A tickle in the center of my nose made me sneeze, breaking the eerie silence between myself and my team.

Ellen, my Gabumon, flinched a little in her sleeping bag. With little reaction, she fell back asleep; not acting further knowing there was no danger.

Nicole, ironically an Elecmon, looked over at me as she sat in her sleeping bag. While she hadn't officially said her goodnights, she still seemed to be nodding off, as if in a silent and unofficial competition to stay up past the rest of her team. She giggled a little,

"Bless you…"

"thanks." I smiled nicely at her

Nicole is a curious one; she always appears to be thinking. Even when we were walking through the Gear Savanna, she stared forward and rarely blinked.

The last member of my team was Cathy, who appeared to be asleep, back turned, in her sleeping bag. A shy, kindhearted Patamon that probably hasn't said ten words to me. While she doesn't speak much, she seems to understand what myself and her teammates are saying or doing.

I, much like my origin, seem to attract Pokémon and digimon who are a tad overweight. While I don't blame them, their favorite foods are Blue Apples, their actual team name, and Big Berries. The Berries have a molecular structure that increases its density once consumed. In other words, if you eat a decent sized one, you'd gain at least three pounds. A Big Berry is about the size of a pineapple; however, its structure is more like that of a bunch of grapes.

Whether or not my teammates are fat, it didn't really faze me. I don't really have a problem with these chubby girls. However, being the only male on the team had its disadvantages… sorta. All three were clingy with me in their own ways; whether it was physically close like Cathy does; or territorial like Ellen. These girls seemed to be fond of me.

"Ok." I finally said, "Time to go to bed."

"I was trying..." Ellen mumbled from the covers

I sighed, feeling somewhat stupid for stating the obvious. It was hard for me, a first time trainer. I didn't quite know what to say,

"I'll be standing guard… since I don't have to sleep."

~X~

I walked through the dark, moon-lit forest. The sound of rustling leaves were the only sounds I made. Occasionally a tree or limb would block my path and I would jump over it and be greeted by the sound of crunching and the scent of autumn.

As for myself, I should explain. I am a Silver Fox, relatively average height and weight. My t-shirt and cargo-jeans are jet black, but my jacket is green much like the symbol of 4-D. my long silver tail poked out of the back of me and wrapped over my shoulder, my metro side not wanting to get dirty.

Surprisingly enough, there were no random digimon on the ground or wandering around. I felt as though my presence was scaring them off. Nothing in the dark trees, nor the glowing white canopy, not even a sleeping Shellmon that often blocked the paths here in the Misty Trees.

After walking for a few meters, I noticed the mist clearing up. About fifty feet from the camp, and with the blue flame still noticeable, I found a cliff that lead off to the sea.

With my back to a tree, I squatted down on a rock at the base of it and looked over the horizon in the east, knowing that the digital world rotates backwards from earth, meaning the sun rises in the west rather east.

I closed my eyes and leaned back. My ears twitched as I tried to listen back to my base camp.

Suddenly, I could hear rustling leaves. While it seemed random at first, it gradually gained a pattern, and they were getting closer.

Quickly and without moving anything else, I pulled a hunter's knife from my belt-holster.

Then, I could smell blue apples, the crisp scent of apples with a tangy tart mixture.

"M…master?"

Cathy looked shyly at me, her body leaned angst the tree as her hands gently gripped the trunk. She had her V-neck shirt on and some pajama pants.

"Ya don't need to call me that." I smiled, "you can call me Michael."

She smiled weakly. Slowly, she approached me and sat down.

"Need anything? I got some berries if you're hungry." I got my bag off my back.

Cathy looked nervous,

"Mas…Michael… I need… um…"

"Bathroom?"

"No…" she looked somewhat annoyed, "I've been feeling… a need…"

It took a few seconds. I looked in her eyes and smiled, trying to figure out what she needed. Then, when it hit me, my smile melted and my eye twitched a little,

"Oh…"

"And I don't… know any boys… could you catch… a boy for me?"

"A mate… have you ever before?"

"N…no…"

I gently put my hand on her shoulder,

"I can't catch any males… I can only have three digimon at once."

"Oh… ok…" she looked sad at the ground.

She got up and turned her back to me. I felt awful, horrible. What kind of trainer was i? If I couldn't help my digimon with something as simple as desire, what good was i?

I felt my blood heat up and my ears drooped,

"I'm sorry I'm of no help…"

"It's ok…"

"I could… um…" I thought quickly, "go back… let you stay here and… well… you know…"

She looked at me and smiled,

"It's not enough anymore…"

Helplessness filled me again. Every cell in my body said, 'help her!' yet my mind asked, 'how?' I was at a standstill. All I could ask was,

"If there's anything I could do to help… lemme know." I said firmly.

Cathy looked back at me and turned. She put her hands on her lap and took a deep breath,

"Could… could you… perhaps… kiss me?"

I looked truly surprised, which made her react,

"I mean… nothing emotional… just to help and…" she blushed

We didn't talk for a few seconds; a silent hush went between us.

"I'm sorry…" she shook her head, her ears dropped, "I…"

Cathy looked away and tried to walk off. I got up quickly,  
>"Cathy! Cathy…" I grabbed her hand as she turned away.<p>

She turned back to me and looked ashamed of herself. She had a few tears in her eyes and her face was redder than before,

"I don't blame you… if you release me."

"Now stop it." I said firmly, "you did nothing wrong. You asked an honest question Cathy."

I held the top of her head and gently kissed her forehead. She gasped lightly, shocked at my reaction.

"I don't mind."

Cathy looked up at me. Her dark orange locks got in her face and she quickly moved it out of the way.

I smiled and continued to hold her hand,

"Did you just want a kiss on the forehead?"

"Uhh…" she looked unsure, "maybe… a little more?"

I exhaled and pulled her with me. I let go of her hand for a brief moment when I sat back down on the rock.

I looked up at her,

"Sit down"

She crouched down onto her knees next to me.

"Not there."

Cathy got up and stood next to me. I pat my lap and looked happily up at her. She smiled uneasily and sat down on my lap.

"Am I hurting you?" she asked

"Why would you?"

"Am I crushing your lap?"

"nope." I put my hands on her hips and sat up. She put her hands on my shoulders,

"I don't think I could find a mate on my own…"

"Why not?" I gently pet her sides.

She involuntarily giggled as I tickled the side of her belly,

"Because of this…" she put her hands on her stomach.

"I think it's cute… makes you cuddly."

I leaned forward and lied her back; then I gave her belly a kiss though her shirt.

She sat back up,

"You don't need to lie."

"I aint."

Cathy still looked upset.

"Cathy, you are attractive."

She rolled her head a little, then broke into a small giggle,

"Right."

"Cathy, your tits are huge."

She stopped giggling and blushed. I reached up and held the sides of her chest. She had the sexiest bosom. The butterfly tattoo on her cleavage, one wing on each breast, focused eyes directly on her cleavage.

"Well…i…" she tried to think of something to say.

"And I like your ass…"

She froze,

"Wow…you…"

Her big butt was the second thing I noticed on her. While we walked through the Native Forest, I noticed her skirt ride up quite often. She did wear panties, and she had quite a tasteful selection of underwear. Whether it was clean whites, a thong or the best, nothing; every time I saw her skirt lift, I felt the need to give her a little spank.

My hands went from her sides to her rump,

"Surprised you hadn't noticed…"

Cathy suddenly grabbed my wrists and held my hands up above my head. She held my wrists up to the tree trunk,

"Can I try something with you?"

I smiled darkly,

"Go right ahead."

Her hands went onto my shoulders. Slowly at first, I felt her push her large rump onto my lap, bouncing lightly. Suddenly, she shook her ass and grinded back and forth, side to side; she started dancing on my lap.

I watched as my breathing increased for nearly five minutes. She stopped suddenly and stood off my lap. She leaned over and studied my lap,

"I did this?" she touched the tent in my jeans.

"God yes…" I groaned.

Cathy looked amazed; the fact that she aroused a boy was almost too much for her.

She stood in front of me and turned around. Her thumbs went under her waistband as she bent over. As she bent, she pulled her pants down. By the time her hands reached her ankles, her ass was in full view, white panties this time by the way.

Cathy ran her hands up her body and rested them on her big hips. She backed up and sat back on my lap, her hands rested on my knees. I watched with lust in my eyes as she pushed her butt up to the tent in my pants, which touched her dampening panties. She cooed as my erection pushed angst her over and over again.

She gave her rump a little shake,

"Wanna spank me?"

I quickly reached down with my left hand and swatted her left cheek,

"Horny girl…"

Cathy sat up and turned around. She bent over and ran her thumb along the tent,

"It's a little wet at the tip… did I make you cum?"

"Not yet…" I still stared at her with longing.

She gently crawled onto my lap and rested her chin on the top of my head, giving me a full view of her tattoo,

"You like… these?" she asked as she cupped her chest.

I reached down and took off her shirt, letting her large breasts drop out of her top. I cupped the bottom of both her boobs and gave her nipples long kisses. I could feel her messing with my belt, but I didn't pay any attention, just wanting to enjoy the two fun pillows in front of me.

Cathy got off my lap, I groaned in disappointment. She giggled,

"I'm not finished." She pulled me up.

I watched as she dropped to her knees.

"cath-"

"Shh…" she whispered.

I smiled and rested my hand ontop of her head. She undid my belt and pulled down the zipper. My member slapped her chin and she pushed her face up to the zipper, her tongue gently touched the base of my member.

Cathy sat up and looked up at me. She opened her mouth and licked the top of my member, getting some of my seed from the tip and tasting it,

"It's sweet…"

She wasted no time. Cathy pulled my cockhead into her mouth. My Patamon tried to figure out how to suck correctly, but couldn't judge what was happening inside the mouths of the women in the pornos she had watched.

I gently pet her head and pulled my member out of her mouth,

"It's ok… you don't need to do that for me."

"You don't want me to?"

"I'd rather…"

I crouched down close to her and gently pushed her back, making Shure her head rested on a soft pile of leaves rather a stone or two.

Her fingers laced together in front of her torso; nervously she asked,

"What does it feel like?"

"I wouldn't know."

"I suppose… since you aint a girl…"

"I meant cuz… I've never done this before."

She sat up and looked at me,

"You don't have to master, if you were saving it for someone else I'd understand."

"I wasn't saving it for anyone in particular. Besides, you're a good as any."

Before she could protest, I pushed my lips to hers. She mumbled a bit, and then slowly put her hand on the back of my neck.

Cathy lied down with our lips still touching. I reached down and moved her panties aside, slowly placed my cockhead in her opening and gently sawed in.

She wrapped her arms around me and gently pet my back, a gentle whine emanated from her throat.

I gritted my teeth for about half a minute as I got used to her, then when I sawed deeper and back out, the pain was replaced with a feeling of euphoria.

Cathy seemed to know my pain was gone. Her legs wrapped around my hips and gradually encouraged me to go slightly harder.

I looked down at her in the blue moonlight; her eyes glowed excitedly, lovingly staring up at me,

"Master."

I leaned down and gently kissed her while my hips bucked into her and pulled just as quickly out of her.

Cathy stayed beneath me as I continued to mate her. My silver hair gently touched her face as I looked down at her, occasionally kissing her.

After only a few minutes of mating, she arched her back and gripped my back,

"Michael…"

"Ok…"

I pushed all the way into her and gently kissed from the base of her neck up her windpipe. The feeling of intense pressure surrounded my member as I kept it in as deep as I could. Cathy yelped weakly as I felt her climax hit.

With the combination of her pressure and the treatment she had been giving me earlier, I felt my own begin.

Instead of pulling out, the responsible thing, I pushed even deeper, thrusting hard into her,

"God… Cathy…" I groaned her name loudly.

She pet my back and sighed loudly as she felt my seed spill deep inside her. Her cheeks turned red when she looked into my eyes while I stared lustfully into hers.

Both of our climaxes seemed to decrease and I gently pulled out of her,

"Ahh…" I sat up, feeling much better after finally mating with someone, "that was great…"

She sat up and tried to get to her feet; but she lost her balance. Quickly, I caught her and held her up,

"You good?"

Her hand went to my chest and she pushed her lips up to mine,

"I love you master…"

I put her shirt on her and gave her another kiss,

"Love ya too…"

"Is this the only time we'll do this?"

"I don't thi-"

We suddenly heard a rustling in the bushes. Out of the trees, Nicole fell to the ground.

She scrambled to her feet,

"Oh… hey guys…." She brushed some leaves off her shirt, bosom and butt, "what… whacha up to?"

Ellen jumped down from the trees and looked annoyed at Nicole,

"master." She looked at me, "what were you doing to Cathy?"

I blushed and looked away,

"Nothing i…"

"Was sweating over her naked body as you fucked her?" she crossed her arms.

~X~

We got back to the camp. Cathy clung onto my arm, much to the dismay of the other two. Ellen glared at Cathy,

"Stop being so clingy with master… it's weird."

"It's fine." Nicole smiled, "they aint hurting anyone. In fact…" she looked at me,

"Perhaps… he wouldn't just stick with Cathy."

End!


	2. Chapter Two: Nicole's Clan

Whoops! Dr. Robotnik's tricks!

This isn't a new chapter; however, I may do one or more if I get enough responses. Somebody reviewed my story, but to continue, I need something. I can't stress this enough

I NEED ACCUAL REVIEWS!

Do people like the plot? Is there something critically wrong? Will somebody, anypony anybody say something!

I just need a few, that's all I ask of the world.


End file.
